


Yellow

by S_Horne



Series: Shadowworld100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: There should have been rain to disguise the tears falling down his cheeks.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Colour challenge

He’d walked outside expecting the day to reflect his feelings. There was meant to be a black sky holding thick rainclouds which soaked anyone stupid enough to brave the howling winds. He’d wanted everyone to be in too much of a rush to stop and to talk to one another, hiding their faces behind raincoats or umbrellas. There should have been rain to disguise the tears falling down his cheeks.

He didn’t want this sunshine, didn’t want the laughter from everybody that was out to enjoy it. He wanted the dark, the cold.

The weather to match his now-broken heart.


End file.
